This invention relates to novel azido-silane compositions of matter and their uses.
While the prior art has heretofore disclosed azido-containing silane compounds, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,705,911 and 3,706,592, it has not been found to disclose or utilize the action of the azido-silane compositions of matter of this invention.